Sugar Binds
by xtremelyblonde
Summary: I've begun rewriting the story. Please read and enjoy. Rewritten so far: Prologue. Serenity had a wonderful summer as a girl at her fathers country house with Endymion. Years later, what is it that they started so long ago?
1. Prologue: Wonderful Summers

Serenity May Whittacker sat on the floor of her room, cross-legged in her pale pink nightgown, the bow tied tightly up to her neck, waiting for her maid to come and dress her for the day. A few jacks and a rubber ball sat in front of her, showing that she had been playing just recently. The tiny girl was shocked as her mistress swept in instead of her maid. Her mistress usually did not bother with her except for lessons.

"Serenity Whittacker, get up off of that dirty floor!" Serenity, silently, got up from her usual waiting spot by her fireplace.

"Where is Marie, Mistress Hayl?" She asked quietly as the nightgown was pulled roughly from her shoulders and she stood shaking in the cold room.

"Your maid has fallen ill. I will help you dress and pack, and we will leave with your father for the country house." Mistress Hayl said, bustling around Serenity's room.

"Why must we leave for the country house?" Serenity asked, as Mistress Hayl was putting her dress over her head.

"There is a disease that is spreading rampant through the city and is killing many people. You have not heard of it? Surprising. It is said that it is not in the country. I highly doubt that, however, your father wishes to retain both his and your health, so we will retire to the country for the remainder of spring and summer." Mistress Hayl said, as she laced Serenity in.

Serenity stepped out of the dark interior of the carriage, blinking in the bright sunshine. Her father started with a snore, rubbed his nose, then fell against the side of the carriage again. He had fallen asleep half way to the country house. Serenity did not see how he could do it, what with all the rocking. Her stomach was as queasy as it had ever been, but then again, they had been traveling at a fast rate to get out of the city. The butler helped her down out of the carriage. All of the servants, except her mistress and the carriage attendants, had left early that morning to prepare the house. The butler turned to help Mistress Hayl, and Serenity walked a bit away to stretch her muscles after the long strenuous journey. That was when she noticed a boy of about 13 with dark hair unhooking her horse from the back of the carriage.

"You, boy, what business do you have with my Sugar?" Serenity asked, puffing herself up. She had not seen this boy before, and she was worried about leaving her horse in the hands of this urchin if he was incapable of treating her correctly.

"I have orders to settle her and bring her to the stables to rest." The boy said, hurrying about.

"What training have you?" Serenity did not trust just anybody with her beloved horse.

"Ma'am, if you would?" The boy turned and looked at her for the first time. He realized how young she was, probably not much older than 10. She looked ridiculous in that dress, all frilled up just to be stuffed away. Her face looked younger, but her voice spoke of belying wishes to be grown up. He looked her up and down, and he smiled as he realized that she had no chest, unlike the women who worked in his mother's pub. What little she did have, she was now sticking out, with a dissatisfied pout on her face. He handed her the lead rope. "If you will lead her, I will grab what I need, and tell you my training on the way to the stables." He stifled a laugh as she curtly nodded her head and took the lead rope from him.

"I am Endymion. All my friends call me Endy for short." Endymion stated as Serenity led her horse. "I am being apprenticed here as a horse hand, seeing as how my mother refuses to let me get into the pub business like her and my father did," Endymion said, staring at the box full of items for the horse.

"Endymion, its a good name," Serenity nodded in approval as she began to walk. The light wind felt refreshing after having been in the carriage for hours. "May I ask," Serenity started quietly. "What did your father die of?" She watched as Endymion took a deep breath and looked over at her.

"A man came into my parents pub one night, late when most of the patrons had either left or gone up to their rooms. My father was in the back, and my mother was at the bar. He demanded a drink, and then another, and then another. Finally, my mother suggested that he might stop, which upset him. He wanted another one, and when my mother wouldn't serve him, he became violent. My father came out of the back room to see him dragging my mother across the bar, and when my father tried to stop the man, the man stabbed him. After that, he ran away, and my mother tried to stop the bleeding, but the man had hit something that bled and bled, and he died soon after," Endymion sighed, looking down at his feet as he walked.

"Endymion," Serenity said slowly. "I'm so sorry for the loss of your father. I, myself, have lost my mother. She died when I was three years old." Endymion brushed away the sentiment and asked her to call him Endy. "Endy..." Serenity breathed.

Not long after Serenity had gotten settled in, she found herself out in the stables, absently stroking Sugars soft muzzle. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Endymion come up behind her. She jumped as he gently tapped her shoulder.

"Want to go for a ride, miss?" he grinned cheekily. Serenity's face lightened up at the mention of a ride on her beloved horse and she nodded enthusiastically, her curled hair bobbing.

"Oh, yes, I would love it!" she exclaimed. Endymion gave a mock salute and set off to the tack room to get the saddle and bridle for the young girl. When he returned, he set them on the stall door and Serenity got an inspired look on her face. "Saddle a horse for yourself once you're done with Sugar," she said. Endymion looked at her askance with a questioning look. Serenity looked around her and noticed a groom down the way a little. "I may need your help if I would like to get down to pick flowers for my father," she said loudly.

"Yes ma'am," Endymion grinned and winked. 15 minutes later they were riding out of the stables side by side. They chatted a little on the way around the bend, and then when they were out of sight, Serenity looked back to make sure no one was around.

"Race you to the creek," she laughed, prodding Sugar into a run. Endymion was right behind her, but let her win anyways. Endymion slid down off of his horse and then helped Serenity down from Sugar. He tossed the reins for both horses over a low hanging branch near the creek and then shimmied out of his breeches and shirt until he was in nothing but his underclothes. "What are you doing?" Serenity shrieked.

"I'm going for a swim," Endymion stated. He then threw himself into the creek. Serenity crouched on the edge of the small bit of flowing water, holding her skirt high above the mud while she watched him swim for a short time. Finally, she gave a sigh and walked over to Sugar. Endymion watched as the petite dress was thrown over the back of the horse, who stood surprisingly still, and then the little girl came out from behind the horse in her slip.

"I'm coming too then," she said as she stepped gingerly towards the water. She made a face as the mud squished beneath her feet and around her toes, but bravely reached for the water... until she slipped and fell on her backside, slipping into the water up to her waist. Endymion howled with laughter, nearly choking himself on water while Serenity sat pouting with her arms crossed over her chest. "It's not very funny you know, it hurts," she stuck her bottom lip out even further.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry," he said, coming towards her to help her up. He then pulled her down into the water and wiped some of the mud off of her slip. Serenity continued to pout while he did this. Only when he turned away to wash his hand off did he catch that mischievious grin that he was already beginning to like, but it was too late, as Serenity was already splashing water on him and swimming in the opposite direction. When he caught her, he promptly tickled her until she begged him to stop.

Not a week later, Serenity and Endymion were fast friends. They could be seen everywhere together. Serenity would always come up with some excuse or another to have him come with her. One particularly sunny day, Endymion led Serenity towards a wooded corner of the grounds. They left the horses outside, tethered to a tree, and picked their way through. At the last minute, Endymion covered Serenity's eyes so she couldn't peek, then walked her forward a few more steps. When his hands were removed from her eyes, Serenity gasped in awe. They were in a beautiful little clearing in the woods. At this place, the sun shone brightly through the high leaves on the trees, giving a greenish tint to the air and casting dappled shadows onto the moss covered ground. To complete the beauty, there was even a little spring running along the further edge of it.

"Oh, Endy! It's magnificent!" she exclaimed.

"I know, I found it not long after I was employed here. But," he said, suddenly a little shy, and Serenity thought she saw a hint of a blush on his cheeks. "You're even more magnificent," he mumbled. Serenity giggled, and Endymion looked away into the woods for a moment, but then he dropped the pack that he had on his back to the ground and knelt before it. "What say we make this place even more pretty?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"Ok," she smiled and nodded. Endymion turned back to his pack, fumbling to open it, and then finally he pulled out a smallish burlap bag. "We're going to plant potatoes?" Serenity asked, very puzzled.

"Just wait," he said as he pulled the bag away to reveal a small root. He looked up to Serenity with a grin to find her with her head tilted, clearly confused.

"What is it?" she frowned. Endymion sighed, realizing that she had probably never seen plants in their early stages ever, just the end product.

"It's a rose bush. I saw one in the gardens and it reminded me of you, so I thought we might plant it here together. I asked Jones the gardener if I could have a bit and he dug a root up for me and showed me how to prepare it so that it will grow into a big bush."

"Oh!" Serenity exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "How wonderful! Lets do plant it." Endymion nodded and asked her where she thought they should plant it. Serenity pointed to a little hill beside the stream and they walked over to it. They each knelt down and with their hands dug out a hole. Serenity looked up at Endymion and smiled into his dark blue eyes as they worked. After digging out the hole, they planted the tiny bush and packed the dirt around it. Endymion got up and got some water out of the stream.

"How long do you think it will take for it to have its first flower?" Serenity asked, sitting back and wiping the dirt off of her hands as Endymion was scooping water from the stream and bringing it to dampen the soil around the tiny twig that stuck out of it.

"It won't bloom for at least a year I should think. It has to be big enough to have flowers first," he answered.

"Hrm, well, I hope I'm here when it does bloom for the first time," she smiled brightly as only a child with a dream can.

"I hope you are too," Endymion answered as he came and sat beside her and they looked at their handiwork.

Sadly, the day finally came when Serenity had to return back to the city. The illness had all but died out, and the merchants were finally returning. The day of the trip back, while her maids were packing her things for the ride back, Serenity went out to search for Endymion. She found him in the stables, in an unused stall where hay was piled high. The boy was trying rather unsuccessfully to stifle his sobs.

"Endy?" Serenity said softly, coming up behind him to touch his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Endymion whipped around, hastily wiping at his red eyes and nose.

"Of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be?" Endymion snapped.

"Endy, why were you crying?" Serenity asked quietly. Endymion softened a bit. He patted the hay beside him, inviting Serenity to sit down. She sat beside him gingerly, careful of her dress. She was told that she wouldn't be able to change her dress again before they returned to the city.

"Serenity," Endymion said quietly, hugging her close to him. "I'm going to miss you so much! I had so much fun with you this summer."

"I did too, Endy. It is going to be dreadfully boring without you around," Serenity laughed nervously. Endymion smiled.

"Just think of me. I'll always be with you in your heart," He said, standing up. "Shouldn't you be going now?" He asked with an almost imperceptible sigh, holding out his hand to help her up.

"Yes, I suppose I should," Serenity said, taking the proferred hand and standing up. Endymion embraced her again.

"I suppose I will say good-bye to you now, Lady Serenity Whittacker. I hope to see you soon, you know that," Endymion said.

"Yes, I will come and visit as often as Daddy lets me, I promise," Serenity said. She was surprised as she felt Endymion's warm lips upon her cheek, softly wishing her farewell. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling, long after Endymion had dissapeared again. She walked out to the carriage, and nobody noticed as a silent tear slipped down her cheek.

A/N: Here's the prologue for the rewritten version of Sugar Binds. My writing had improved as I hope you see, and I elaborated on some things to make it flow more easily. I'm going to start on the first chapter immediately, although I can't promise when it's going to be coming out. I have a lot going on right now, but I'll do my best. Happy New Year to everyone.


	2. Chapter 1: We meet again

Disclaimer: i do NOT own sailor moon, only my own half of a brain (wonder if the person who has the other half has the same weird thoughts...). dont sue me, plz, i already owe money.  
  
A/N: hi again. my mind characters were talking 2 me and telling me 2 write their story down, so, here i am again, writing it down... *shrug* its not 2 bad, tho, they only get bossy when they dont get their way, lol. yeah, so, neways... can nebody tell me wat OOC is? im blonde. i dont understand this. iv bn trying 2 figure it out, but i cant, gosh darn it, lol. so if u can help poor old little me out, that would b good :-D.  
  
Serenity laughed as she cantered in the gates of the country house. She turned Sugar around and noted that she had lost those sorry excuses for men her father called "guards". She turned back to look at the house. It was smaller than she had remembered it being. That was probably because she hadn't been there since she was 10 years old. It had reminded her of everybody that she had lost during the "sickness".  
  
Now, Serenity, a woman of 20 and a free spirit, had decided to come back. She didn't know what had drawn her to the house, she only knew that she had the urge to return. She walked Sugar slowly up to the house.  
  
"May I help you, ma'am?" Serenity was startled as she heard someone come from behind her. When they came in front of her, her eyes widened, incredulously, and she launched herself from her horse into his arms.  
  
"Endy!" Serenity squealed in delight. Endymion was surprised, and it took him a moment to realize who it was who had just thrown herself at him. Then his arms tightened around her.  
  
"Serenity! You've come back!" Endymion whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yes, I have," Serenity stood back and lightly hit his arm. "And what are you still doing here?"  
  
"Tending horses?" Endymion said.  
  
"Okay," Serenity said, handing him Sugar's reins.  
  
"What, just got back, and already ordering me around?" Endymion asked, laughingly. Serenity just mock pouted and pretended to stalk away into the house, almost hiding her laughs.  
  
'She's back,' Endymion smiled to himself and sighed. He patted Sugar on the nose and led her to the barn.  
  
~~~~~  
  
An hour later, the guards arrived, their horses panting and out of breath. They jumped off of their horses and threw the reins at the first person who appeared. Their leader, Seiya, led them into the house. They found Lady Serenity in the lounge, reading.  
  
"Took you long enough," Serenity said, flipping a page in her book, not looking up.  
  
"Leave!" Seiya barked at his men. They left without words. Seiya slammed the door shut, locking it. Then he stalked over to Serenity.  
  
"Lady Serenity, I have tried to be nice, but if you insist on pulling stunts like you did back there," He said with a jerk of his thumb. He grabbed her wrist, forcing her to look up in surprise, pain, and outrage. "Then, I may be forced to punish you." He moved his hand and grasped her chin in his thumb and forefinger. He moved his face closer to hers, and was about to kiss her, when she slapped him.  
  
"You arrogant bastard!" Serenity screamed. Seiya was poised to hit her, when the servants door opened, and Endymion walked in.  
  
"Serenity, now w-" Endymion stopped talking in mid-sentence as he glanced the scene in front of him. Seiya lowered his hand slowly and turned to face Endymion.  
  
"Sir, how dare you greet Lady Whittacker with such informality. She is your better. You should address her as ma'am, or at the the very least, Lady Serenity," Seiya told Endymion.  
  
"Sorry, sir, I just wanted to tell Lady Serenity that Sugar is settled, if she wishes to visit with her," Endymion said, quickly thinking.  
  
"Her horse!?" Seiya snorted. "That is what you came to tell Serenity?" Seiya nearly fell down laughing. Serenity stood up.  
  
"Yes, my horse. She is very important to me, thank you, General Seiya," Serenity glanced up at Endymion. "And thank you, Endymion, my loyal servant, for knowing that I would want to visit my horse when she was settled," Serenity nearly choked over the words. Endymion would always be her friend, not her servant. She followed Endymion out, and Seiya vacated the chair that Serenity had recently left, laughing so hard he was almost choking.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Sorry it took me so long," Endymion apologized to Serenity as they were walking out to the barn. "I was coming back to talk to you when those guys came and practically threw their horses at me. I just stuck them in some stalls and didn't bother even to settle them and came back. Some of the guys were standing outside the door, so I just went around to the servant's entrance. And it looks like I came in at the right time, too!" Serenity squeezed Endymion's arm lightly.  
  
"Yeah, you did come in at the right time. And don't worry about taking so long. Don't tell me you turned into a worry wart while I was away, did you?" Serenity asked, laughing.  
  
"No, I don't think I did, but one can never be sure until someone from the past comes and tells them, can they?" Endymion laughed, stopping in front of Sugar's stall. Serenity reached out and patted Sugar's nose.  
  
"You did a great job. You learned a lot, I can tell. She's so soft," Serenity said, stroking Sugar's neck. Endymion took this opportunity to look Serenity over, as he hadn't had a chance before. She had grown into a beautiful woman. He smiled to himself as he remembered thinking that she had looked nothing like the women in his mother's pub. She had become far more gorgeous, in fact, than any other woman he had ever met. Her golden hair had turned platinum and hung to her waist. Her hands were beautiful, her fingers long. And her body, what he could see of its shape, was beautiful.  
  
When Serenity didn't hear anything from Endymion, she turned to look at him. She was surprised to see him staring at her. She focused on his eyes, and she noticed that they had had become a churning midnight blue, compared to the steady cobalt blue that she remembered from her childhood. She had a sudden urge to touch his hair, that mop of black, sleepily tousled. She reached up and stroked it. He didn't resist. Serenity was surprised to feel Endymion's hand on her waist, pulling her forward. Their lips were inches away from one another. This would be Serenity's first kiss...  
  
A/N: Yes, yes, im horrible. slap my hand *holds out hand* yeah, but, neways. thanx 2 my 3 reviewers. it helps 2 know that sum1 cares *tear*. ok, im upping the anty this time. i want 2 reviews! mwahaha *cough* *hack* *choke*. no, no, really, im fine *gives myself the heimlich* much better. so, neways, yes, i wuz saying, i want 2 reviews, plz and thank u. i think ill review neways. my mind characters r already forming the next chappy... BAD MIND CHARACTERS *slaps mind characters*. much better. ok, now i think ill go have a wild party *walks away and music starts playing*. 


	3. Chapter 2: So it starts

Disclaimer: i dont own SM. how many times do we havta go over this!?  
  
A/N: apparently my mind characters weren't as bz as i thought they were. musta bn that slap. or mayb they were bz, just, not helping w/ my story. BAD MIND CHARACTERS! 1ST U WONT LEAVE ME ALONE, THEN U LEAVE ME HIGH AND DRY! *phew* ok, now that thats outta my system, i can get 2 work! yay! ok, leave me alone, iv had 2 dr. peppers in the last half hour, and im bored outta my frickin skull. im sposed 2 b @ a "wedding party", but really its just a bunch of stuffy adults hanging around talking, and kids playing in btween them... ok, im getting on w/ it, i swear!  
  
When Serenity didn't hear anything from Endymion, she turned to look at him. She was surprised to see him staring at her. She focused on his eyes, and she noticed that they had had become a churning midnight blue, compared to the steady cobalt blue that she remembered from her childhood. She had a sudden urge to touch his hair, that mop of black, sleepily tousled. She reached up and stroked it. He didn't resist. Serenity was surprised to feel Endymion's hand on her waist, pulling her forward. Their lips were inches away from one another. This would be Serenity's first kiss...  
  
Serenity closed her eyes, and was ready. Endymion pulled back though, taking his hands off of her. Serenity was confused, until she heard the footsteps. She blushed quickly and went back to patting Sugar. Her maid, Raye, came around the corner.  
  
"Mistress, a ball has been ordered held in honor of your return. I must start on your hair," Raye said, dropping a curtsy. Serenity nodded.  
  
"I will come in a minute. Could you go tell them that I wish it to be a masquerade?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes, Mistress, right away," Raye said, curtsying once more before leaving. Serenity turned to Endymion and placed her hand softly on his arm.   
  
"You will come, won't you?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes, Serenity. I wouldn't miss a chance to dance with my dearest friend," Endymion chucked her on the chin and walked away. Serenity's head dropped to her chest. He only thought of her as a friend. She had been hoping... Serenity caught and chided herself for thinking such childish things. She walked away towards the house.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Two hours later, Serenity's hair and clothing was complete. Her hair was a mass of curls shaped in a bun, with many of them tumbling down her back. Her dress was a beautiful pale pink. It showed off her shoulders and her shapely bust just perfectly, before tapering in and hugging her thin waist. It flared out again, and with the help of a petticoat, made a pouf at the bottom.   
  
When Serenity finally put on her mask and stepped down the grand staircase in her tiny shoes, the masquerade was already in full swing. She was amazed that so many people could have made it to the house in such a short time. She was dissapointed to see that it was Seiya waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase. However, she supposed, She should circulate the crowd before she danced with Endymion. So, she allowed herself to be floated away by Seiya, to be passed among gentlemen, until midnight.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Endymion's eyes were riveted on Serenity as she stepped down the staircase. He leaned against the wall, arms folded, and watched jealously as she was passed from man to man to dance with. He noted that she made light conversation with them, and politely laughed when they would make a joke, the perfect hostess. She had already danced three dances with Seiya. Endymion had watched Seiya wait hungrily at the bottom of the staircase for Serenity. He did not like that man one bit, even though her father probably thought them a perfect match. Endymion was almost sick at the thought of Seiya overpowering Serenity and taking advantage of her weakness.  
  
Finally, his patience wearing thin, Endymion stepped onto the dance floor. Serenity was dancing with a man he knew not. Many girls tried to stop Endymion and dance with him, but he had a mission. He watched as she was twirled about by the man, jealousy rising as she laughed at something he said. When the music stopped, he appeared over the man's shoulder. He tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but may I cut in?" Endymion asked.  
  
"Be my guest," the man said, smiling as he left.  
  
"Miss, may I have this dance?" Endymion asked, bowing slightly as he addressed Serenity. Serenity smiled and nodded.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Serenity danced with one man. She couldn't remember his name, but he was trying his hardest to make her laugh. At one point, he said something that really was funny, and she couldn't help but laugh. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Endymion scowling. When the music stopped, he came and tapped the man on the shoulder and asked to cut in. As the musicians were about to start the next song, he asked to dance with her. Serenity couldn't speak as she looked at how breath-takingly handsome Endymion looked. She could only smile at him and nod. As the violinists raised their bows to begin the waltz, Endymion slipped his hand around to her waist. She couldn't help but notice how perfectly it fit in the small of her back. She placed her hand lightly on his arm and he took her other hand, and the music began. They didn't speak, there was no need to. Their eyes spoke to each other without words. Unconsciously, they moved closer to each other, until their bodies were touching. Still, they stared into each others eyes. They didn't hear when the music stopped, they had their own rythym. Finally, someone brushed against Serenity, and she looked away. Endymion let go of her. He stared at her, willing her to look at him. When she didn't, he turned around and walked away.  
  
Serenity felt her loss, but she couldn't, she wouldn't give in to what she had felt. It was too new, and it scared her. Without a single look back, she ran up the stairs, tears blurring her vision. She ran into her room, told Raye to get out, and collapsed on the bed, sobbing.  
  
A/N: I know you all hate me, right? go ahead, just say it. well, neways, thanx 2 those ppl who told me the names, it really did help me. u should check out the 1st chapter of my other fanfic, its called "Truth", simple, rite? wrong, nope. yeah, so, the review by hen-neko-henshin... thats my friend. just ignore her. she's crazy and doesnt know about SM *sticks tongue out @ erin* ha. yes, so, thank u 2 my reviewers.  
  
Kiss me: hey, oww, that hurt. i didnt mean 2 slap my hand literally!  
  
mel11: thanx 4 telling me wat OOC means. seriously, i didnt know wat it meant!  
  
chiaki: so tell me sumtin new!  
  
Pixiebear: sry 4 teasing u. i just wanted 2 know that ppl were interested in my story!  
  
yes, well, thats it then thank u all, and *transforms in2 a rocker* good night america! now im gonna go play a song... *transforms back* oh, btw, every1, meet my other personality, jane. jane, every1.  
  
jane: this story stinks  
  
me: hey! ur part of my brain, 2. u should like it.  
  
jane: well, i should, but i dont *sticks tongue out*  
  
me: *strangles jane* ooops... *lights dim out* 


	4. Chapter 3: What now?

Disclaimer: I don't own SM  
  
Serenity woke in the morning in her nightgown.  
  
'Raye must have come in after I fell asleep and changed me,' Serenity thought. She felt her hair and it was still in the curls. She reached for the bell cord beside her bed and pulled. Raye entered the room a few minutes later and bobbed a curtsy.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" Raye asked.  
  
"Would you pull me a bath?" Serenity asked, rising up from the bed.  
  
"Yes, ma'am, right away ma'am," Raye bobbed a curtsy and hurried away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Raye ordered two servants to bring a bath up to Serenity's room, and went to the kitchen to heat some water. She was about to stoke the fire when she noticed Serenity's friend, Endymion, sleeping to the side of the fireplace. He looked like he had just fallen asleep, with black rings under his eyes. He looked dressed for a ball, perhaps the masquerade the night before. She went and gently shook him awake. He opened his eyes and she could see hurt that he tried to hide.  
  
"Yes?" Endymion asked. He sounded annoyed.  
  
"Endymion, I just thought... maybe you would like to attend Lady Serenity?" Raye said, trying to be a matchmaker. She had seen the way Endymion looked at Serenity, and she had heard all about Endymion from Serenity.  
  
"But how would I...?" Endymion asked.  
  
"I could have her face away from the door, and you could come in. She would think it was me," Raye said, hopeful.  
  
"Alright," Endymion agreed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Serenity faced towards the window as she watched birds twittering in the trees. The warm water felt good over her naked flesh. She was waiting for Raye to put away the pail and come and help her wash. She heard the door open and she sunk down into the water a little more. She heard Raye come in and move around, getting out soaps and cloths. Then Raye came and sat on the stool near Serenity's head, putting down the things as she did so. She began pulling pins out of Serenity's hair. Then she began massaging Serenity's shoulders and neck.  
  
'Strange, that doesn't feel like Raye's hands,' Serenity thought.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Endymion sat near Serenity's head and began pulling pins out of her hair. Raye had told him how to do it softly, so Serenity would think it was her. As he plucked, his eyes wandered over her perfect body, and he could feel himself getting aroused, but he continued on the task at hand. Once all the pins had been removed, Endymion began massaging Serenity's neck and shoulders. He felt her stiffen almost immediately. His hands were bigger and rougher than Raye's.   
  
He removed his shirt so he could carry out his plan. He came to the side of the tub and saw her eyes widening in shock. She was going to speak, and Endymion shook his head, silencing her. He put his hands in the water, placing them under her knees and back. He slowly picked his angel up, and hugged her dripping wet form to his chest. He felt her teeth nipping at his neck, and he set her on the ground. He grabbed a towel and patted her dry. After discarding the towel, he hugged her tightly, protectively, so her breasts were pressed against his bare chest.  
  
"Serenity, my dearest Serenity. I must tell you this now, or I fear I will explode," Endymion whispered in her ear. He felt her nod to go on. "Serenity, I love you. I am in love with you. Since that summer," Endymion said. He felt, rather than heard her gasp.  
  
"Endy," Serenity whispered back. "I love you, as well. That is part of why I came back," She whispered. Endymion placed a kiss on her neck. Serenity responded to this caress on her heated skin with a soft moan. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation. Endymion kissed her while her eyes were closed. Serenity was surprised, but kissed him back, the passion flowing between them, and wrapping them up together. Endymion asked for permission to enter her mouth, and she granted it, groaning a bit as his tongue caressed the inside of her mouth.   
  
Serenity's legs felt weak, and Endymion picked her up, breaking the kiss. He looked at her softly as he placed her gently on her bed. He watched her as she first curled into the covers, and then transformed from shy. She lay on the bed, and looked at him. She smiled and Endymion knew that it was true. She loved him.  
  
A/N: sry its so short. if u dont like it short, sue me! 2 hen, is this soon enuff? yeah, i wuz writing this last nite in the hotel room, and my brother kept yelling @ me 2 turn off the laptop and go 2 sleep, cuz it wuz, like, 11:30, which is 12:30 for me... but thats a whole other story. yes, pplz, sry 2 say, jane is still alive *shoulders droop*  
  
jane: yeah, i am, and i still say this story stinks butt. bsides, she made me stay up last nite until past midnight! that's WAY past our bedtime!  
  
me: nyeh, shut up, jane. u werent ne help last yr, and ur no help now!  
  
jane: haha haha haha. *sticks tongue out*  
  
me: *grabs jane's tongue* excuse me folks, while i go deal w/ her *walks away dragging jane by her tongue* 


	5. Chapter 4: Love

Disclaimer: I don't own SM... *sigh* 2 bad  
  
A/N: i would like 2 adress u all while i still have ur concentration, and i swear it'll b short. plz stop threatening me w/ death threats! i dont take kindly 2 them. my friend has promised that she will beat with a herring ne1 who makes another 1. and i also have my new b/f. he is an orange belt in tae kwan do/kickboxing, and going 2 get the next level soon.  
  
i, however, apologize. i realize i havent posted in a LONG time, and that is bcuz i have bn kept bz by going back 2 skool, my b/f, friends, etc. i promise ill try 2 get my next chapter out sooner next time.  
  
JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW, THIS CHAPTER HAS A SEX SCENE IN IT! I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY UNDERAGE CHILDREN THAT GET CORRUPTED BY THIS! and 2 my friend, i am truly sry if it changes ur view of me... i hope ull still b my friend!  
  
Sugar Binds  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Endymion woke up next to his sleeping angel. He took his hand from around her bare waist and stretched. He could feel his muscles protest as he stepped out from under the down comforter to retrieve his nearly forgotten clothes from the floor. He turned back to look at Serenity, and frowned at the blood spot on the bed. She had been a virgin, and he had taken that from her. He knew that they would both regret it, but he preferred to stay in his revelry for a bit longer.   
  
As Endymion was pulling on his boots, Serenity stirred and moved to stretch. He sat on the bed next to her and laughed as she turned around and did a nose dive into her pillows.  
  
"Serenity, you must get up now. It is much past noon, people will begin to wonder whether you are just a lazy lump!" Endymion said as he patted Serenity's protruding rump. He heard some inaudible mumbling and a brief snore. It was only brief because he picked her up and dumped her in the now freezing water. Serenity shot Endymion a look of pure hatred as she picked her freezing body up from the water and wrapped a towel around herself.  
  
"Why, you..." Endymion heard mumbled as he walked out of her door. He didn't want to cause any speculation or rumor either. He heard the bell go as he walked to his small room where he kept his things when he didn't go home in the evening, and changed into work clothes.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Serenity put on a robe and pulled her bell pull. Raye soon came in and quickly bobbed a curtsy. Serenity couldn't help but smile and walked over and pulled the surprised maid into a hug.  
  
"Thank you, Raye. I know what you did, and I just wanted to thank you," she said.  
  
"Why, you're welcome, m'lady. I was just trying to make you happy, seeing as how you seemed so upset last night," Raye said as she went about getting Serenity dressed for the day.   
  
"Raye, pull me a casual dress today. I feel like taking a walk around the grounds," Serenity said, bubbling over with happiness. Raye agreed. "Oh, and, Raye, promise me that you will wash these yourself and not let anyone else see them," Serenity said, pointing at her bed.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Raye said, smiling when her back was turned to Serenity.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Endymion smiled as he saw Serenity leaving the house. He knew she'd be safe until he could get back to her. He went back to shoveling out the stall.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Serenity was having a good time on her walk. She hadn't seen the grounds in forever. When she had arrived the day before, she had gone out the the barn, and that was it. Now she was on her own, enjoying the beauty of nature. She smiled slightly and hummed a little tune that came into her head. She was in love. She came across a rose bush that she had planted the last time she was there, in a corner of the grounds that nobody could see from the house, and that nobody ever came to except her and Endymion. The bush had become wild, and she cupped one of the flowers in her hands. Just as she was about to smell its fragrant beauty, she felt a hand come around her waist, and a hand go across her mouth. She looked back to see Endymion.  
  
"Oh! Endymion! I did not hear you walk up!" Serenity exclaimed.  
  
"I know," Endymion stated simply as he pulled Serenity closer to him and bent his head down. He kissed her, and he could feel her melting into him and her arms tighten around him. He reached up to cup her head and pull her closer in the same move. Abruptly, he stopped.  
  
"Serenity?" Endymion asked. She opened her eyes and confusion shone through. "Is this all right?" He asked. She didn't answer, just nodded and laid down on the ground. Endymion laid down on her, her petticoats forming a hoop that gave him easy access to her unrestrained sex. Endymion fumbled with the button on his pants, and just as he was about to release his aching erection, he felt Serenity's soft hand on his.  
  
"Let me," Serenity said softly. Her nimble fingers undid the button, and pulled his pants down. Endymion smiled as he pushed himself slowly into Serenity and heard her sigh. He kissed her and felt her respond as he started thrusting into her. He brought her up to a leisurely speed, and all to soon it was over, him pulling out of her to be sure that he didn't make her pregnant. He then looked at his angel, lying on the soft grass, eyes closed.   
  
'How can it be," Endymion thought. 'That I love her so much, and she loves me back?'   
  
A/N: i know its really short! im sorry, im sorry, im sorry, but i thought it would b better if i got it out sooner, rather than try 2 make it longer and made u all wait even longer. blame it on my boyfriend. he takes up 2 much time. he makes me stay on the phone for 2 1/2 hrs @ a time... wait, thats both of us... oh well. btw, i got rid of jane ;-). ill start on the next chappy soon. iv got a lot of stuff 2 do in the next week, but ill try 2 make sum time! 


	6. Chapter 5: Gone

Disclaimer: i really dont c the need 4 these things nemore. every1 knows that we humble writers dont own sailor moon, or ne other of the things we write about to post here. however, we must continue 2 write these things, or risk bing sued... i dont wanna b sued, so i dont own it.  
  
A/N: obviously u all didnt like my last chapter... either that or u didnt c it. hope this is better 4 ya'll  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Gone  
  
Endymion walked down the road with his pack slung over his back, giving a little skip sometimes. He hadn't been home in a while, so he had decided to take the day off. He gave a big grin as he saw the sign for his mother's pub sticking out in the wheel-rutted road. He didn't even need to turn towards it to tell it was a busy day. He could hear the sounds of the rowdy men, and smell their horses. Smelly men had smelly horses. Endymion started walking up the road and got tackled by a flash of red hair running out of the woods.  
  
"Endy!" He heard her squeal. She was about to give him a kiss when he pushed her off.  
  
"Beryl," Endymion said sternly as he stood up and brushed himself off. "I told you not to come around here anymore. There's noting more between us." He said, anger marring his face.  
  
"But, Endy! I thought, maybe-" Beryl didn't finish her thought as Endymion cut her off.  
  
"Whatever you thought, it was wrong. What we did was wrong, and besides, I love someone else," His face softened as he said that. He turned around and continued walking towards the pub.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Serenity awoke with a smile on her face as her thoughts turned immediately to Endymion. She had been taking "walks" almost every day so she could see him. Sometimes they just talked, sometimes it got quite passionate, and other times they just sat, enjoying the others company, without speech. As she sat up, Serenity pulled on the cord beside her bed to call for Raye.  
  
"Yes, m'lady?" Raye asked as she bustled in, one of her rare smiles gracing her lips as she thought how she played matchmaker.  
  
"Raye, I want to take another walk today, please," Serenity stated.  
  
"Yes, mistress," Raye dropped a curtsy and hurried to the chest that held her dresses.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiya woke with a scowl on his face. The stable hand had taken her away from him. He had followed Serenity the other day, when she went off on her now daily walks. He had watched as she had dissapeared into a clearing secluded from the rest of the lands, and watched him come to her. He had watched as the stable hand thrust into her, and her eyes close in pleasure. He knew what he had to do today. He got up and dressed and called Taiki and Yaten, his second and third in command and his best friends, to him.   
  
"Get a wagon ready, and three of the fastest horses in the barn. Meet me by the front gate," Seiya commanded them, knowing they wouldn't ask him what he was thinking.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Endymion stepped into the smoke filled pub and immediately the smells of home assaulted his nose. He could smell the hay strewn on the floor, the wax used to cover the tables, the thick, bitter beer, the smelly men, and above all that, he could faintly smell the light flowery perfume his mother still wore. He cast a cursory glance around the main room and quickly spotted his best friend in the whole world. He snuck up on the blue haired woman serving beer, and after she had put down all the steins, he tickled her.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Amy felt hands reaching around her, and thought it was one of the drunken men. When the man started to tickle her, she turned around and was about to beat him, but when she saw the blue eyes and black hair, she instead hugged him.   
  
"Endy!" She squealed as he ruffled her short blue hair. Endymion knew that her blue hair was from something her mother was exposed to while pregnant with her, but he sometimes wondered if it had also affected her brain. Amy was the only woman he knew that preferred short hair, fought like a man, and liked working in the pub. Endymion looked up and saw the other woman who was Amy's age, Mina, serving a group of rowdy men. He knew that she hated working here, but she needed a job, and she was "too pretty", as the merchants told her, to be working anywhere else. She was pretty, too. She had long blond hair, currently tied in a long braid, and turquoise eyes. She was curvy, too. Once upon a time, Endymion thought he might have married her, but he soon came to his senses. Good thing, too. Althought Mina was pretty, she was nothing compared to Serenity.  
  
"Endy, your mother knew you were coming. She's been waiting for you in her room," Amy said as she released her friend. She could feel something different about Endymion. Apparently, so could his mother, throught her tarot cards that she had recently started using.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Serenity started out on her usual walk. She stopped by the pond to feed the swans some of the crumbs left over from last nights dinner. Then she wandered through the wild flower beds, sprouting daisies and black-eyed susans, pinneas and dandylions. Then she looked at the tulip buds, not open yet. Finally, when she was sure no one was watching, Serenity ventured back to the clearing to check her rose bush and await Endymion. She didn't need to wait long, as he greeted her with an arm around her waist and a hand clamped over her mouth. She was confused as Endymion started leading her out of the clearing. She looked back at him and saw not Endymion, but Seiya. Her eyes went wide and she bit down on Seiya's hand. He let her go, but quickly caught up with Serenity. He kicked her in the head as he examined the bite mark on his hand. She had drawn blood.  
  
"Bitch," Was the last thing Serenity heard before she lost consciousness.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tenra saw her son coming up the stairs in her vision long before she heard the door creak open. She rose without turning as she heard him come up behind her. When she finally turned around, she saw a near stranger. Her son was all smiles, with no more of those dark circles under his eyes. And when he hugged her, she could feel the power emitting from him.   
  
"There is something different about you, son," Tenra said when at last he released her. He smiled and she knew that he was about to tell her something very important.  
  
"Ma, I'm in love with the most wonderful woman," Endymion stated proudly.  
  
"I'm glad for-" Tenra stopped as she got a vision in her mind of an unconscious woman being transported in the back of a wagon.  
  
"Ma? What is it?" Endymion asked when his mother stopped in the middle of her sentence.  
  
"Endymion, my son, you may want to return to the Whittacker residence immediately," Tenra said with wide eyes. She watched as Endymion's eyes widened, he blanched, and then ran out of the room, pounding down the stairs and out the front door.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seiya came out of the woods carrying Serenity and saw that Taiki and Yaten had been good enough to do as he had asked.  
  
"Open the back of the wagon," Seiya commanded as he neared the gate. He saw Taiki and Yaten's eyes widen in surprise, but they didn't ask any questions as Seiya dumped Serenity in the back of the wagon and closed the hatch. He looked at his hand, dripping with blood.  
  
"What happened?" Yaten asked.  
  
"The bith bit me," Seiya answered before he jumped into the front of the wagon and grabbed the reins. "Attach one of the horses to the back of the wagon, and each of you grab another one. Follow as soon as you can," Seiya yelled at his friends. As soon as they had attached the horse to the wagon, Seiya flicked the reins over the backsides of the workhorses pulling the wagon. They sprung into motion as the wagon flew out of the gates of the Whittacker summer house.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: alrite, so, obviously this chapter is a LOT longer than my past 1. hope it's better 4 ya'll. btw, i lied. my b/f is now actually a blue belt in tae kwan do. dont wanna piss him off! lol. ummm... ill c how many reviews i get 4 this chapter b4 i put up a new chappy. and thanx all 4 reading my humble fanfic *bows* *exits* 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am but a humble writer, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: yes, i finally got off my lazy ass and decided 2 write sum more. actually, iv bn collecting my thoughts 4 this story, while iv bn writing other stories. read em if ya want  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Endymion ran all the way back to the Whittacker house, stopping only once to refresh himself with some water. When he arrived back, he ran to the kitchen and stood, out of breath, facing Rei.  
  
"Rei," He breathed heavily. "Do you know where Serenity is?" He asked, fear shining in his eyes.  
  
"No, Endy, I'm sorry, I don't. She was supposed to take a walk... Oh, God," Rei put her hand to her mouth in horror. "She was supposed to take a walk with you." Endymion collapsed in a chair that he barely pulled away from the table. He had never been so frightened for anyone in his whole life. Given, when his father had died he had been frightened, but he did not know that someone could fairly stop breathing, when the overwhelming feeling clutched at their throat. Endymion barely heard Rei call for the doctor before he collapsed.  
  
Serenity awoke with a pounding headache and the feeling of motion under her. The wood that she was resting on didn't help any. She did a double take.  
  
'Wood!?' Her mind shrieked at her. She tried to roll over and noted that her feet were in shackles. She finally took note that she was travelling in a wooden wagon. Although she was covered in a cloth, there was a hole right by her eye, so that if she moved her head a bit, she could look out it. She watched clouds and trees wander past, slowly. Serenity heard the beat of the horses hooves on the path. Suddenly, she heard two more horses trot up, and puff out. She felt a clenching feeling in her stomach. She had thought that if it was only one or two people, she could have gotten away, but Seiya - she remembered now it was him who had kidnapped her - seemed to have more people than she would have thought to have.  
  
'Damn,' Serenity cursed to herself. She had no plan now.  
  
Endymion woke up to a cold damp cloth pressed over his eyes, and the soft hum of a female voice. He whipped up only to lay back down, pain searing across his forehead, and lights flashing in front of his eyes. He hadn't felt this bad since he had tried his mother's unfinished recipe for new beer and woken up 4 days later. He laughed at the scolding she had given him, but then stopped short as pain dashed across his forehead again. He watched as a maid he had not seen before walked over to him.  
  
"Mr. Chiba, please, stay where you are. The doctor told me to have you rest for the night," she said.  
  
"Miss..." Endymion said, trying to place a name to her face.  
  
"Lita," she said, supplying her name.  
  
"Lita, I can NOT stay here! Serenity is in danger. She has been kidnapped!" he said, overcoming the pain in his head to sit up.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Chiba, we know. Mr. Whittacker has people out searching for her as we speak," Lita said, trying to calm him down and get him to lay back down.  
  
"I know where she is! Now, let me up, woman!" Endymion said, shoving Lita away from him and jumping in, almost falling over, but quickly regaining his feet. Running outside, he quickly saddled a high spirited mare, and took off where he knew Seiya was going to take Serenity.  
  
Serenity had fallen back asleep, somehow, and when she woke up, the wagon had stopped. She heard voices conversing softly, muffled by the fabric covering her. She heard the jingle of a coin purse, and suddenly the fabric was ripped off of her. The bottom of the wagon dipped slightly, and Seiya was suddenly above her face, leering at her.  
  
"Ready to get up, dear?" he asked as he undid her hands, still holding them, and then bound them behind her with rope. Serenity grumbled, but was happy for the chance to be anything but lying down. Releasing her feet, Seiya picked Serenity up and set her on the ground, where Yaten and Taiki where standing, ready to take her inside.  
  
"No, no, I'll do it," Seiya said, taking Serenity's arm. "You may go to your room. I'll call you if I need you.  
  
"Yes, sir," they both said, dissapearing into what Serenity knew immediately as an inn. Seiya took her in and up some back stairs, opened a door and shoved her into a room. He locked the door behind him and turned to Serenity.  
  
"Now for some fun," he said, grinning menacingly.  
  
'Oh, please Lord, please,' Serenity begged. 'Let somebody find me soon!'  
  
A/N: long time no update, eh? oh man, SOOOO much has happened! plus i couldnt think of anything to write for this story! please don't hurt me... i swear ill try to update a whole lot faster this time... 


	8. Chapter 7: Stolen away

A/N: holy cow. it has been so long since I've updated. I was reading back over my chapters, and seeing the chat speak I used in my notes and laughing at myself. Well, a lot has happened in my life. I'm moving in December and getting engaged in February to a most wonderful man (who happens to be French Canadian… how the heck did that happen?).

I decided that I might want to try to update every once in a while. I can't promise much, and my writing styles have changed, but please, keep looking back. Who knows what might happen -

Chapter 7

Endymion pounded the mare into lather, but he had lost the trail. He slowed down, cursing himself for losing time as he turned his horse around to find it again. He went a little more slowly this time, making sure that he didn't lose the path again.

'How can he travel so damned fast?' he wondered. He glanced up ruefully at the sky as the sun sank lower and lower towards the horizon. How was he ever going to find her before something happened to her? He choked back the tears threatening to fall, and stopped the thoughts of what could be happening to her in their infancy.

Endymion vowed to himself that he would find her. He would find her, and he would right whatever wrongs were done to her. 'And I will punish Seiya,' he sneered. 'The coward, not even bothering to fight me for her. Just stealing her away.' This, among everything else, strengthened his resolve to find her. He nudged his horse in the flanks, hurrying the gait, being careful to look for the trail.

He just hoped to God that he wasn't too late.

-----

Seiya had chased her around the room, grinning as he stalked his prey. Then he had tired of that game and backed her into a corner. Serenity looked around, trying to find a means of escape, but she could see none.

Seiya crept closer to her, and she found herself disgusted as he leered at her. How could her father have ever trusted her with anyone like this creature? She stood still as he wrapped his arm around her waist, gruffly pulling her towards him. He grabbed her chin roughly and pulled it up.

As he was leaning down for a kiss, Serenity suddenly lifted her leg, catching him squarely in the crotch with her knee. His grip slackened and he doubled over, groaning in pain. She took this opportunity to slip away from his grasp and run to the door. Her hands were still tied behind her back, so she turned her back to it and wrestled with the latch with her hands.

Serenity watched, incredulous as Seiya straightened up and glared at her. She worked harder on the door as he limped towards her. Her eyes got wide as he pulled a key from his pocket and held it up. Giving up on the door latch, she pounded on the door with her fisted hands, screaming for help.

"Bitch, nobody will hear you. Everybody is downstairs, getting drunk on my dollar," he grinned as he loomed closer and closer. "And I will have you while they're doing so. What now?" his evil chuckle made a chill go up Serenity's spine.

"He will find me," Serenity insisted, fear lacing her voice. "He will find me and he will kill you."

"We'll see how much he wants you after you've been defiled. After I tell him that you brought this on yourself," Seiya said, chuckling as she gasped quickly.

"You wouldn't!" she exclaimed in outrage. Seiya simply nodded and pushed her against the door. The doorknob dug into her back and Seiya bent his head and roughly pressed his lips against hers. Serenity bit down hard on his lip, drawing blood. Seiya released her and slapped her hard across the face. Serenity fell to the floor with the force of the blow and looked up at him as he attempted to stop the bleeding.

Seiya ran to grab a cloth and pressed it against his lip. "You little whore. You'll pay for that," he muttered.

-----

'Finally, the right path!' Endymion thought to himself as he found the cart tracks again. He stirred his horse into a run, being careful to keep the tracks in view. When he finally looked up, he saw the inn right ahead of him. Pounding into the stables, he tossed the reins of his horse at the stable boy and looked around. His heart thudded in his ears as he saw the cart hidden beneath a tarp and recognized 3 of the horses from the Whittacker family stables.

'He stole Serenity and he's a horse thief,' Endymion stalked into the bar in the inn to find everybody crowded in and completely drunk. 'How am I ever going to find him in this mess?' he thought ruefully, then shook his head. Even his mother's pub had never had this many rowdy drunken people in it. There had to be something going on; something more than just a gathering of people.

He stopped the first person who walked by him, a busty brunette who nearly fell into his arms.

"What's going on here?" he demanded. She giggled and pressed herself close to him.

"What's it to you, big man?" she slurred drunkenly. Then she looked around and leaned up, whispering in his ear. "A man came and handed the bartender a sack of gold and said to give anybody whatever they wanted. Come with me up to my room." Endymion didn't hear the last sentence. His eyes had already gotten large. He pushed her away from him and looked around helplessly for the staircase.

'How far will he go?' he thought as he bounded up the stairs two at a time.

A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed that. I really hope to get back into writing. I enjoy it a lot, I just haven't had the time! If you enjoy my work, then please review. I'd love to hear your opinions about it.


	9. Chapter 8: Rightfully returned

A/N: I couldn't keep away from this story, lol.

WARNING: contains a slightly graphic scene. please do not read if it is illegal for you to be reading it.

Ssteph – Merci Beaucoup. Je suis vraiment heureuse. Je ne sais pas beaucoup de Francais presentement, mais j'apprend. he helped me with that. and he says thank you as well.

Misha – alright, alright, here it is!

-----

Endymion pounded open the doors until he came to one on the second floor up that was locked. He pounded for all his might on it, calling out her name. He could hear her whimpering from inside. With his rage doubled, he backed as far as he could from the door and ran into it with his shoulder once, twice, three times before it gave.

He stood in the doorway, on top of the broken door. His chest was heaving and his eyes had turned dark as he watched Seiya look up from where he was standing, holding the remnants of Serenity's dress. Serenity herself lay on the floor in a shocked daze. The only thing covering her body was her half tattered corset clinging to her waist and below that, her shift. As she turned her gaze towards him, he saw the welting handprint on her cheek. His gaze shifted to Seiya once again and the look that was bestowed upon the man was murderous at best.

"You coward," Endymion raged. "You kidnap her, you take her away, you hit her, and then you try to force yourself on her. I've never met a man less worthy in my entire life," He stalked over to Seiya who was frozen in place and put a hand around his neck, lifting him to his toes.

"She wanted it!" Seiya squeaked out as best as he could. "She came to me and begged me to take her away from you," he lied. Endymion's barely suppressed rage flared and he threw Seiya to the floor. He landed with a sickening thud as his head hit the wooden floor and he was rendered unconscious. However, he wasn't done with him. Endymion kicked him in the stomach and the head multiple times while he couldn't protect himself, before he finally turned to Serenity.

She had retreated to a corner and was staring at him with wide eyes. He slowly advanced towards her, concern now replacing his rage. He kneeled in front of her.

"Serenity, are you alright? Did he touch you?" he asked. He watched as she first shrank from him, then threw herself in his arms, clutching at his shirt as she sobbed into it.

"Oh Endy, thank God! I thought that nobody was going to come! I thought that he was going to rape me and I wouldn't be able to do anything," she sobbed harder as she caught sight of Seiya's body. Endymion quickly moved to block her view.

"Shh, it's alright, Serenity, my love. I'm here now, it's alright…," he whispered as he held her tightly to him and gently stroked her hair.

-----

He emerged not much later out of the back door of the inn and walked slowly towards the stables. The precious package he had come to retrieve lay in his arms. He had wrapped her in a blanket and she slept now. He didn't blame her after her ordeal.

He ordered the stable boy to send the rest of the horses back to the Whittacker estate and to pull his horse over to the mounting block. He mounted his horse with little trouble and balanced Serenity in front of him as he took the reins, bareback this time. He took a slow pace back to the mansion and she slept the entire time, her head resting against his shoulder.

As he pulled the horse to the front of the house, the worried looking staff came out and the sigh of relief was almost audible. He handed her down to a strong young man only for a minute while he dismounted from his horse, whose reins he held out to his assistant. He then took her back into his arms, and the staff parted around him like Moses parting the Red Sea.

The only one that followed him was Rei, who helped him undress her and get her into bed before he dismissed her. She still slept and so he simply crawled into the bed beside her and held her. It was not long before he joined her in sleep.

-----

Serenity woke some hours later to her own bed and Endymion sleeping beside her. His hair was mussed and he frowned as he slept. She giggled a little and then leaned up to kiss him gently, thinking to kiss the frown away. She watched as his eyes flickered open and recognition set in.

His hand reached up and gently settled on her cheek, smoothing away the redness that still laid there. Serenity winced slightly. It still stung as if he had just hit her.

"I am sorry, my love. I didn't mean to hurt you. How are you doing?" he asked, his eyes wide in concern. She nodded her concurrence, and then couldn't help herself as she leaned up to kiss him again. This time, however, he wasn't asleep, and Endymion's mouth captured hers for a soul searing kiss.

His hand went to her lower back, pressing her close, and his other arm went around her neck and shoulder as his tongue assaulted hers. She pressed against him, her tongue pressing against his and was surprised when she was turned over onto her back and Endymion loomed above her, pressing her into the mattress. Suddenly, he stopped and looked down at her, concerned.

"What is it, my love?" she reached up, gently smoothing away the wrinkles building on his forehead.

"Is this alright? I don't want to push myself on you if you don't want it," he asked. Serenity nearly melted inside as his love for her shone true in his words and in his deeds. She knew if she said 'no' that he would stop. But instead she once again nodded.

"It's what I want," she stated, and his mouth came crashing down onto hers again. She spread her legs for him and somehow he had lost his breeches. They were still nearly clothed, but neither of them could be bothered to take the time to remove the rest of their clothes. Endymion pressed into her and they both cried out with the sweetness of it all.

He brought her to the edge and over several times before pulled from her, spreading his seed on her belly and thighs. He wiped it before he pulled her close to him again. They were both spent and sleep reclaimed them both within minutes.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that, especially you, my mystery reader. you know who you are ;-) I hope that you can see the parts that I meant.

As always, please leave a nice review. I'm trying to think of what to write for the next chapter, so it might take me a bit longer to get that one out. Please bear with me through then.


	10. Authors note

Hey all, just a quick note. I've actually started on what I said I was going to do and begun revising this story. Only the prologue has been done so far, but I'm slowly working on the rest (while rereading a story for an old friend of mine. You should go read it. It's titled Voiceless 3).

Hope to hear good things out of all of you, and feel free to leave a comment with the name of your story if you would like me to read it! I leave comments sometimes, but be forewarned, I'm really very objective, and when it comes to bad grammar, bad spelling, or bad story line, I'm not afraid to tell you.

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this revision, and look forward to many more... and possible more chapters?

- Xtremelyblonde


End file.
